Bowser vs Heavy
Bowser vs Heavy is a Round 2 fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Group B Match 3! Bowser from Super Mario Bros. (nominated by Left4TheLulz) takes on The Heavy from Team Fortress 2 (nominated by EPKingMaster)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena "Get ready, folks! Match number 3 of Group B is about to get underway! Will Bowser be able to add 3 more points to his tally and send Heavy home with nothing to cheer about? Or could we be witnessing a turnaround in Heavy's survival hopes?" (Cues music) Portals opened up at either side of the battlefield and the titantron flared into life, revealing the two heavyweights who were about to go to war. The Koopa King stomped out of his portal, proud and determined, and the RED team mercenary waddled out of his, Sasha in hand. "I may have lost before..." Heavy uttered, revving up his weapon. "But I WON'T LOSE AGAIN!!" he roared. HERE WE GO! Minigun bullets flew Bowser's way, forcing the Koopa King to resort to the safety of his shell. The bullets ricocheted off Bowser's back and Heavy realised that his gun was going to be useless against such a defense. He halted his assault and made his way towards his foe, which is what Bowser was hoping he'd do. Bowser popped out from his shell, startling Heavy and leaving him defenseless. Bowser punched Heavy in the jaw, then in the gut before grabbing the Russian mercenary's face with his giant hand and began crushing it. Heavy muffled screams echoed throughout the stadium as he dropped Sasha to try and pry Bowser's hand off his face. He dirtily bit Bowser's hand, which made Bowser pull his hand away. Heavy then responded with punches to Bowser's face, then grabbing his opponent and tossing him behind him. Standing over his grounded foe, Heavy went to stomp Bowser's skull in, with the Koopa King saw coming. He tucked into his shell once more, dodging Heavy's attack, then delivering a Whirling Fortress to the mercenary, sending him tumbling. Grunting, Heavy picked himself up as Bowser rushed in again, attempting to scratch and claw at his opponent. Heavy quickly drew his shotgun and blasted Bowser back with it. The recoil of the shotgun blasts caused Bowser to slowly stumble backwards, until he tripped over Sasha, knocking him onto his back. Heavy then pointed his shotgun in between Bowser's eyes. "Victory is mine!" he declared, but Bowser wasn't convinced. He spat out a burst of fire from his mouth, which made contact with Heavy's face. "FIRE! FIRE!" Heavy realised, swinging his fists around desperately. Bowser picked himself up and began burning Heavy with more fire. Heavy's pained screams were barely audible amidst the flames, which were soon reduced to silence as Heavy's charred remains slumped to the ground. The titantron declared Bowser the victor of the fight, to which the crowd responded with deafening cheers, seemingly satisfied by the carnage. And it was here when Bowser began to think. If he had been brought here as part of a tournament, perhaps if when he won, he could... enlist the help of the hosts and spectators? Just a thought. DBX! Conclusion "And with that tremendous display of power, Bowser punches his ticket to the quarter finals of this tournament! Sorry Heavy, looks like your run has ended. But don't worry, you've still got one more opponent, maybe a chance for some sort of redemption. This battle's winner is Bowser!" Poll Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game World Cup Category:Strength themed battles Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Claw vs. Fist DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Vs Valve Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights